Underworld:The Transition
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are qualified hunters who slay demons and send them back to hell. But troubles brewing when the demons may finally have the key and the balance can shift sending all the supernatural demons to the mortal world.::NaruHinaSasu::
1. Chapter 1

**A\N God yesterday I was watching supernatural and then this idea for story hit me the rated M starts at later chappies and it gets sorta gross but yay-Blah Blah I have many undone stories but writer's block suckzXOGod and I see myself becoming a sasuhina fan but gaahina still number1...always!!**

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-kun I just wanna play,"She whispered into his ear saying the last part softer.

He looked at her with disgust as a sly snile crept to his face"I don't play with demon bitches..Ino." Her face twisted into a sly smile her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with a long bang infront. Her blue eyes sparkly and she blinked it turned into black all her eyes were black even the white part but she blinked again her eyes went to the normal sapphire blue they were. With a quick speed she knocked him to the huge brick wall with her hands dugg deep into his throat. Her sharp nails dugg deep into his throat like daggers.She whispered"Guess this is the end huh..Sasu-kun," She leaned into him and licked his nape as she tightened her grip on his neck. Feeling the pain Sasuke pinched his eyes tightly as a sweat trickled down his face and on the back of his neck.

Was this the end?

He relaxed and waited...nothing he still felt the grip but he wasn't dead yet.

He opened one eye slowly and saw the horrid look on the blonde demon's face. Her eyes were wide open in shock,her face pale then before. Yes she was a walking dead but she was demon and too pale for her. That's when he saw the scarlet liquid sliding down on the side of her down to her chin.

"Bielive it Bitch!!Noyone hurts my friend!"Sasuke heard the voice he never knew he would be so happy to hear Naruto. The blonde sharply took the wooden stake out and stabbed her where her heart was supposed to be. She let out a terrible shriek as she let her sharp nails unwined from his neck. He coughed a bit in releif"Naruto!Quickly get the spell book!"He said as he quickly dragged her body across the hard cement floor.

He begain drawing the alchemist circle with the piece of chalk when he saw her move. This kind of demon who you must be sure to get rid. She got up and quickly sprinted towards him but was thrown back...she was trapped.

"Too late. In a minute your body will disnergrate to ashes and you'll go back to hell were you belong.."He blew at the tip of the chalk as the dusst whipped through the night. He waited to hear the plee the cry for forgiveness but all he heard was laughter. It sent a cold shiver down his back.

'Why are you laughing you witch?!"His eyes fierce looking at the blonde who laying on the floor with the spot naruto stabbed her still visible but the bleeding stopped already.

"Why? Cause your damn funny thats why."A smile crept over her face as she saw his anger rising that fed her.

"What are you talking about?"His hands clenched he hated seeing these demons laugh when they knew so much there end was near.

""Tsk. Tsk."Her long blonde hair was tainted with blood.

"Spill it,Hoer before I make sure your life ends slow and painful!"He held back his urge to rip her to shreds.

"Why don't you come here so I could tell you,"Ino said as she licked her blood from the tip of her finger and her eyes became black all around.

"Keep playing games with your pretty face will be ripped painfully from you.."His eyes angry he didn't want another game from this demon why didn't she just say it?

"Am I supposed to be afraid?"Her eyes flickered as she saw a sharp object pass her cheek.Her hands touched her cheek as she felt the warm liquid on her hands.

"Very..."He let a smile as he finally felt her fear...her face.

Such vanity for demon but he wasn't surprised because he knew with her name being meant 'pig' she must try to be pretty.

"We finally found the Key that's needed to make the transition,"She still held her soft cheek.

"What's the transition?"

"The person who can alter the balance between good and evil..and I thought you were the smart one"He threw another dagger that she barely dodged.

"Next one won't miss..now stop playing and talk!"

"SHe's a pure heart and virgian-"He caught her off with a laughter. "There is noyone in this world beside an angel that's pure heart!"

"Ha but that's where your wrong we already identified her as-"She let out a howl that was deadly all the birds flew it shook the ground it made Sasuke lose his balance. Naruto he thought. The blonde was already saying the enchantment for sending the demon's souls to hell. "THe end is near for you mortals.."And with that her body was reduced to ashes as the gates of hell opened and her spirit was sucked in.

"Yes!!"The blond jumped up and down smiling at his ravened haired friend and stopped when he saw his expression."Dude smile for once..It seems like you didn't want to kill her or send her to hell?"He walked over to Sasuke with large expressive sapphire eyes.

"Just get the car and lets go."He turned from Naruto with Ino's venomous voice stll ringing in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat on the red rounded chair as she just finished taking down her second drink. Her sad eyes cast around the heavly crowded place. Her lavender eye's droopy from drinking. Feeling light headed she hiccupped softly and let a soft giggle escape her full red lips.Her blue hair somehow landed in her mouth chewing it. No excuse she was drunk. She never got drink before but what just happened at home she needed to forget and thoght drinking would help.

"Hey babe."A man sat next to her to with need. He had whiskers that seemed to be painted on and with sharp teeth and brown hair and hazel eyes. He was handsome.

"Hi,"She barely looked at him through her opal eyes.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"He rubbed an uninvited arm on her lap. She was uncomfortable so she scooted away and forced a smile. "Um uh-"Her vision became a blur as she became very lightheaded she felt her head as she saw to of the man."T-Theres two of y-you?"She asked and with a thud her head was on the counter snoozing.

The man grinned and looked her his eyes flickered all black with a snister grin and back to it's original color

**A/N Likey review or I'm deleting and this time dead seriousO...ok just review pleaseXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_There tired of waiting_

_There tired of hiding_

_It's time for them to reign_

_It's time for them to rule_

_No more will they stay_

_in the burning flames of Hell_

_No more hiding there true selves._

_It's time to come out_

_The worthless mortals will cower and fear_

_Because they aren't just your nightmares_

_Dreams_

_Scary stories_

_Fears_

_There real and alive and there not _

_hiding in the shadows anymore_

Sasuke looked around his eyes suspensful and alert looking for anything unordinary in the shadows because he knows what lurks in the shawdows. Naruto his blonde overactive friend just smirked as he noticed his friends tension.

"Teme geez loosen up for once your acting just like the old man," The radiant blue-eyed goof ball put his hands behind his neck and whistled a happy tune. Sasuke just grunted he was tense because everyday he had to look out for the supernatural,the undead or demons. He was always watchful scared not that he would admit that he could die any second. His fear of demons started when his brother Itachi sold his soul for power and killed Sasuke's mother and father infront of him.

Itachi's prosphrent yellow eyes shown black and deep full of emptiness and demonic power. Nothing like his brother. Sasuke flinched at the thought of his mother's and father's blood spattered in every derection.

The two friends entered the bar and the smell of liquor lingered around. A couple of motorcycle gang members were finishing a game of pool,guys trying to score, and hookers trying to earn money.They took a seat at the counter. "Two beers here sir!"Naruto ordered for the both of them. Two cups spinned there way as Naruto caught them and Sasuke his. "Hello," A soft voice came from behind. There heads jerked backwards to see a girl with heavy black make-up all around her eyes making her look like a racoon, she also had blood red lipstck, and a skimpy outfit that practically screamed 'Tramp,Whore,Slut,'(A\N Haha describing a girl from my school.)Sasuke didn't want to waste his time on a prosistute so he just turned around, but the blonde just smiled"Hello,"Naruto smiled as he let the girl rub his arms sensuoly. The girl ran her slender fingers through her long curly hair smiling at Naruto.

"So whats your name?"Naruto let a sly smile escape.

"Miko but you can call me MiMi-Chan,"Her breath tingled in his ear ear.

They threw countless flirts at each other and it was getting on Sasuke's nerves. He was about to yell at them to shut up but a sudden movement caught his eye. He sqinted and saw two figures one was on the others shoulder and seemed to be knocked out. He scented the evil aura and the uneasiness in the air"Demon..."He whispered as he bolted out the door after the figures.

"Gah Teme!!"Naruto pushed the girl off him and ran after his raven haired friend.

"Call me!!"She yelled at him. He wasn't gonna call.

Sasuke's feet paddled on the pavement as he stepped into a puddle. The figure kept running till he noticed the knocked out figure was a girl. He couldn't make out her face but he noticed the shape and hair. The man figure dissapeared down an alley but sasuke was to determened and ran faster, he heard Naruto yelling to slow down but instic told him to run so he wouldn't be to late.

He ran into the corner and it was a dead end the shadowed man was looking around and when he saw Sasuke he let out a growl more animal the human. A trash bin was sent hurlded to Sasuke but he ducked but unfortunately for Naruto that's when the steel barrel was there and knocked him out.

Sasuke looked at the man and even in the dark alley he could see the man's black eyes. Sasuke grabbed his wooden stake and started running towards the man. But was thrown back against the hard wall as the pain shot thrugh his back. With great speed the beast like man grabbed the stake and stabbed his shoulder. Sasuke let out terrible cry in agony as the blood dripped and stained his shirt. The stake was bieng pushed in to his skin farther he let out another cry. The smirk on the demon made Sasuk angry he didn't want to please it. He couldn't feel that shoulder.

The girl he dropped started squirming as her luminous lavendar eyes opened, she rubbed as her eyes widened as she noticed Sasuke was bieng stabbed she ran upto him not knowing what to do and started pounding on the mans back. "No get out of here!!"He didn't want to see her get her even though he didn't know her. The figure swang his arms as he hit her and sendind her against the wall with a thud.

"No!!"Sasuke grabbed the stake from his shoulder and pierced into the demon's heart and within in a second he disengrated into ashes and his soul went to the gates of Hades with a shouting yell.

Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open but couldn't everything was beginning to fog up. He smiled this is the end he thought.

_Thank chu guys for my first 5 reviews I was surprised and I'm really hoping I didn't mess it up REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** Gomensai guys!! so sorry I haven't updated and I just hope you guys won't kill me for taking so long i was busy with other ones and on writer's block. But i hope it won't effect you guys reading this and reviewing. But may I ask do we have to do a disclaimer?

_She's a tender soul_

_An untainted human_

_An angel on earth_

_To make the world completely sinful_

_she must be our sacrifice_

_She will be the one to send_

_all the supernatural demons to earth_

_She's our key..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke felt a warm moist thing on his head. His whole body ached in pain he couldn't bear it. He tightned hiseyes he should be dead by now but he wasn't even in the darkness of his mind he hadn't left..yet.

He sat up quickly and looked around the very unfamiliar room. he swiftly threw his legs over the couch and stood up. The wet towel fell on his feet. he spotted his blonde friend in the other couch snoring with a heavy ice-pack on his head. How did he end up here? Better yet when?He tried to remember but nothing came to mind. was he captured? This didn't look like a demon's house to clean and tidy. He heard a noise and he quckly turned his head and he faced a young women

She had mid-length dark-blue hair that was tied in a messy ponytail. She had delicate features and beautiful pale skin. But her eyes..her eyes were lavender tinted which made her look angelic which added to the sweet innocence that radiated off of her. She looked delicate and frail. She had another piece of cloth in her hands and her eyes widened."Y-Your awake!"She inched her way towards him.

"Back off!"Sasuke yelled at her which made her flinch."Who are you?"

"I-I'm."The pale eyed girl couldn't speak. She was too scared thinking she could have brought a physcopath into her home. Sasuke looked at her surely she couldn't be a demon.He loosened."Sorry..I'm just..tell me your name."

The girl hesitated."H-Hinata.." Sasuke examed her. Was she the girl who was being abducted by that 1st level demon?The girl named Hinata started fiddling with her fingers."I-I saw y-you and y-your blonde f-friend on the floor and b-bought y-you to my house..T-Thank y-you for s-saving me t-too."She blushed. Sasuke looked at her. If it wasn't for her he would have been dead along with her. "No problem.'He looked over to the couch Naruto was snoring at. Small drool spillled ou of the corner of his mouth.

"Baka!"Sasuke threw the pillow and hinata's eyes widened.

"Nani!!"Naruto fell off the couch. He rubbed his head and felt a bump growing."What was- Eh? Where am I?'He stood up and stared at Sasuke then hinata sndd did it over again."Sasuke? I didn't know you called a hooker?"Hinata's face grew red with embarrasment.

"Stupid! Does she look like a hooker?'Sasuke threw another pillow and Naruto caught it. The blonde laughed nervously."Heheh no..oops. Sorry ms. but who is she then?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and spoke."Her name is hinata.'He looked at her stupidly and grinned cat-like.'Neh.She's cute."The blue-eyed boy's stomach growled as he held it."Hey girl any food?"

-x-

Slurping noises could be heard from the kitchen. Naruto slammed his fifth bowl of chiken ramen on the table.'Mmm..This was good."He sighed in satisfaction and looked at hinata."This was really good Hinata-san."He gave her thumps-up. Hinata giggled and smiled.'arigatou Naruto-san I'm glad you like it."Sasuke grunted. He couldn't stay here long he didn't want to get to comfartable.

'hurry up Naruto we have to leave today.'Sasuke got up from his chair and walked towards the sink with his bowl. Naruto placed a frown on his face.'Awww!! But teme!"

"No! We have to go today."sasuke growled.

'Y-You guys don't have to you can leave anytime y-you w-want."She tried to calm him down.

"No we can't.."Sasuke left the kitchen. He didn't have to time to stay. He needed to find that key before they did, he didn't have time to slow down.

'D-did I do s-something?"

"Naw he's always like that.'Naruto answered.

-x-

Sasuke looked at his wound on his arm and held it. He changed back too his regular clothes. Naruto had recently changed also."no guys i inisist if your wounds still hurt just let me take a look at them or stay longer."Naruto smiled and gave her a thumps up."We've been through worst." She giggled."But the wierd thing was that when I tried to save sasuke-san I saw completely black."Sasuke and Naruto quckly looked at her. There face stern. "It was just the the darkness of the alley.'Sasuke said too quickly. He didn't want her to know or think about stuff like that.

"It was just so wierd!"She insisted.

"Listen. There is nothing. It was probably a rapacist."Naruto shrugged and Hinata blushed. Sasuke turned and head towards the door. "Hurry up baka." Naruto groaned."Take care hina-chan."She nodded and smiled at them.'Arigatou Sasuke-san Naruto-san good luck."

-x-

"I think you went a little to far with that rapacist comment Naruto.'sasuke looked at his blonde friend.

"Yeah you think so."he scrached his head. Both of them walked in the hallway chatting and passing apartment doors till they stopped. A man with shaggy brown hair walked quietly his footsteps the only sound. Naruto and Sasuke eyed him suspiciously till he turned the corner. 'That was wierd."Naruto said.

'Yeah."Sasuke agreed and they turned around and started walking till they stopped completly."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"They heard a scream and they reconized the voice all to well.

"Hinata!!"They both yelled and ran back towards her door.

**A\N:**Sorry for the short chapter it's just I'm on like writer's block and totally stuck. UGH!! Sorry I'll try to update sooner promise


End file.
